


For all my life

by MemoyC



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是世界最佳搭档的婚礼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all my life

**Author's Note:**

> 待嫁而惶的矫情少女心OOC注意！  
> 作者听了Daughtry的《What about now》，唱到"for all my life"那句时衍生出这文。

他突然有点不敢相信自己真的这么做了。  
布鲁斯缓缓放下整理领结的手，看着镜子里的镜像。那男人穿着纯黑的精致西装礼服，完美的剪裁衬托出他的好身材，白色衬衫，头发仔细的梳好，皮鞋锃亮——事实上，他全身上下每一个细节都被阿尔弗雷德以最严苛的标准一一检查确认过了。  
唯一不合时宜的，唯一没有准备好的，只有那张脸上的表情。  
刚毅的灰蓝眼睛，抿紧的嘴唇，这男人仍然紧绷的像个战士，满身戒备与审视；仿佛他将要奔赴向另一个永无休止的战场，而非——而非他自己的婚礼。

上帝啊……他真的这么做了。  
他答应了克拉克。

布鲁斯看见镜子里那男人几乎要伸出手去撑住额头，但最终只是将手掌与他的相抵。他看着那两只贴合的手好一会儿，然后说道：“堡垒，目标Kal-El，单向视频讯号。”  
“抱歉，Bruce，我的孩子。”堡垒好像在忙什么，过了好几秒布鲁斯才听到那以凯尔艾尔生父为蓝本的老者声音、在水晶的房间里令人舒适的回响起来。“尽管并不算是规定，但在氪星文化里我们并不提倡在仪式开始前让你们见面。”  
那两只相贴合的手慢慢各自握成了一个拳头，垂了下去。  
“…………我……”他顿了好一会儿，以极低的声音再次开口，不知为何感觉自己前所未有的脆弱。“………我想看到他。”

“……Please。”

堡垒没有再回应他，但布鲁斯面前的水晶镜子闪了闪，然后显出另一个房间来。

凯尔艾尔，克拉克肯特，超人，无论他叫什么，那个即将成为他永恒伴侣的人正在走廊里被一大群人包围。布鲁斯看着他的同事好友们七嘴八舌的围着他，有的问这问那，有的调侃、祝贺，有的只是在惊奇超人穿上那身氪星传统礼服之后看起来多么的——多么的……  
布鲁斯感到自己越加心烦意乱。但就在这时，克拉克笑着摆脱、告别了他的朋友们，表示他需要一些私人时间来做准备。布鲁斯站在自己的房间里，跟随着凯尔离开身后的喧嚣，穿过灿烂剔透的水晶长廊进入了另一个房间。  
他看着他轻轻的落到地面，深深长长的呼出一口气。  
氪星人安静的站在那里，闭着眼睛微微抬起下巴，仿佛在享受水晶的光芒，抑或正许下什么愿望，又仿佛在倾听。无论如何，他整个人都在发光。那让布鲁斯经不住屏住了气息，他忍不住怀疑自己心跳是否已经太过大声了——但他根本无法控制，上帝啊，他不能控制。

『Dad，』  
他的爱人、战友、搭档用美妙的氪星语说着，  
『我真是个幸运的家伙，对吗。』  
唇角慢慢满溢出一个幸福又快乐的笑容来。

“Bruce少爷？我可以进来吗？”  
水晶上的影像消失了。  
“请进。”  
房门开了，阿尔弗雷德端着一个精美古典的小盒子走进来。  
“我就想我不会没有带来的。”老管家打开盒子，走近布鲁斯。“这是Thomas老爷最喜欢的一枚袖扣……好了，这下再让我看看——”阿尔弗雷德满意的由下到上的重新打量他的少爷，直至看到那双眼睛时微微一怔。但他很快露出了然的微笑来，阿尔弗雷德伸出手，逾越了管家的界限、像个真正的父亲那样扶上男人的肩臂。“听着，孩子，这一切都是你应得的。”他说：“我为你而骄傲。”  
当布鲁斯终于紧紧的抱住他时，老管家想起许多年前那个在阴霾的雨天里抱住他的孩子，还那么小，细弱的手臂与滚落的眼泪，在他怀中像是风中颤抖的树叶。阿尔弗雷德拥上臂弯里宽厚的背，一字一字的清晰重复：

“——我为你而骄傲，Bruce少爷。”

+++

这场婚礼将永不被忘记。  
他们并肩走过红色的地毯，接受朋友们的祝福，在艾尔夫妇的雕像下、玛莎的微笑下、阿尔弗雷德的注视下交换誓言。克拉克穿着红蓝色的氪星传统服饰、布鲁斯依然一身黑色，但这就是最真实的他们。不安与顾虑此刻都不在存在，他向他伸出手，他向他微笑，整座水晶城堡共鸣着发出光芒，如同盛大的乐曲。  
这一刻他将永不会忘记。  
他握住对方的手，感觉思维、情感、信念、记忆如有形的丝线般与对方的相缠绕、融合在一起。他那么美，他想着，然后感受到对方相同的想法；这灵魂的共振像暖流注入他的血液、奔腾至全身，像阳光笼照着他、给予他无穷的力量；像永恒的希望与坚持、光明与黑暗，勇气与爱，见证他们的结合。

这一天他从未奢望过。  
但最终他如此选择，并相信他们能够一起承担。

他们在欢呼声、水晶愉悦的共鸣、与光芒中靠近对方微笑的嘴唇，完成这仪式的最后一步。

Now that we are here  
Now that we come this far  
There is nothing to fear  
For I am right beside you  
FOR ALL MY LIFE——

I AM YOURS.

 

Fin.

\------------------写得太正经太苏了怎么可以没有崩坏番外------------------------  
崩坏番外

1．  
『Dad，』  
他的爱人、战友、搭档说着，  
『如果Bruce肯穿我们的传统婚纱一定会很美的，对吗。』  
唇边慢慢，慢慢的满溢出一个纯然二傻的笑容来。

2.（梗来自伟大的宅老师XD）  
“Bruce少爷？我可以进来吗？”  
水晶上的影像消失了。  
“请进。”  
房门开了，阿尔弗雷德端着一个用红布封着的棕色罐子走进来。  
“少爷，这是你出生那年我酿的女儿红。如今终于可以喝了~”

3.  
“Batman与Superman结婚了！”  
这晴天霹雳，顿时让Gotham严肃的恶势力集会哀鸿遍野。  
“负心汉！”  
“我们五岁的时候明明已经定下了海誓山盟！”  
“oh my brother你怎么可以！”  
“他的人他的命都应该是我的！”  
只有猫女在一边剔着指甲，想了想露出个微笑来。  
——职业小三这活儿听起来比调戏良家妇男要刺激，不是吗。


End file.
